Yuji Nagata
| birth_place = Togane, Chiba | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = NJPW Dojo | debut = September 14, 1992 | retired = }} Yuji Nagata (April 24, 1968) is a Japanese professional wrestler. He is known for his perennial tweener status and his stiff, shoot style wrestling technique. In New Japan Pro Wrestling he is a former 2-time IWGP World Heavyweight Champion. Career In wrestling *''Nagata Lock'' ("crooked" figure-4 leglock) *''Nagata Lock II'' (Crossface) *''Nagata Lock III (Doublearm crossface) *''Nagata Lock IV (inverted doublearm crossface) *''Thunder Death Driver (twisting brainbuster)'' *Back Drop Hold (Backdrop Suplex to cradle pin) *''Shiromi (gyaku hayanada with theatrics) *Exploder Suplex *Wrist-Clutch Exploder *Enzuigiri *Kneel Kick *Corner shining wizard Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kendo Kashin **AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jun Akiyama **Champion Carnival (2011) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Manabu Nakanishi (1) and Wataru Inoue (1) **G1 Climax (2001) **New Japan Cup (2007) **G1 Climax Tag League (2000) - with Takashi Iizuka **G1 Climax Tag League (2010) - with Wataru Inoue **NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) **New Japan Cup (2007, 2011) **New Japan Rumble (2015) **Naeba Prince Hotel Cup Tag Tournament (2001) – with Jushin Thunder Liger **Samurai! TV Openweight Tag Team Tournament (2005) – with Hirooki Goto **MVP Award (2002) **Outstanding Performance Award (2001) **Singles Best Bout (2001) – vs. Keiji Mutoh on August 12 **Singles Best Bout (2002) – vs. Masahiro Chono on October 26 **Tag Team Best Bout (2000) – with Manabu Nakanishi vs. Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Satoshi Kojima on October 9 **Tag Team Best Bout (2001) – with Jun Akiyama vs. Hiroshi Hase and Keiji Mutoh on October 8 *Nikkan Sports'' **Match of the Year (2001) – with Jun Akiyama vs. Hiroshi Hase and Keiji Mutoh on October 8 **Fighting Spirit Award (2012) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' ** PWI ranked him #'8' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Hiroshi Tanahashi **GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Arukas Cup 6-Man Tag Tournament (2015) – with Maybach Don and Maybach Taniguchi **Global League (2013) **Global League Fighting Spirit Award (2014) *'Pro Wrestling Zero1-Max' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *''Tokyo Sports'' **Fighting Spirit Award (2001, 2011) **Match of the Year Award (2001) vs. Kazuyuki Fujita on June 6 **Match of the Year Award (2002) vs. Yoshihiro Takayama on May 2 **Technique Award (1998, 1999) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' ** 5 Star Match (2000) – with Takashi Iizuka vs. Toshiaki Kawada and Masanobu Fuchi on December 14 External links * Profile *Yuji Nagata at NJPW.co.jp (Japanese only) *Yuji Nagata's MMA record * * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1968 births Category:1992 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Mouth Loud alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Okinawa Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi alumni Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Toryumon X alumni Category:Union of Wrestling Forces International alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Living people Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Heavyweight Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:NEVER Openweight Champions